2015 Kelly Cup playoffs
The 2015 Kelly Cup Playoffs of the ECHL started April 14, 2015 following the conclusion of the 2014–15 ECHL regular season. Playoff format At the end of the regular season the top four teams in each division qualified for the 2015 Kelly Cup Playoffs. The first two playoff rounds are played entirely within the divisions, with the divisional playoff champions facing each other in the conference championships. The Kelly Cup final pits the Eastern Conference champion against the Western Conference champion. All four rounds are a best-of-seven format. Playoff seeds After the regular season, 16 teams qualified for the playoffs. The Toledo Walleye were the Brabham Cup winners with the best record, winning their first regular season title since the 2002-03 season, when they were known as the Storm. Eastern Conference North Division # Toledo Walleye # Fort Wayne Komets # Kalamazoo Wings # Wheeling Nailers East Division # Florida Everblades # South Carolina Stingrays # Reading Royals # Orlando Solar Bears Western Conference Central Division # Allen Americans # Rapid City Rush # Quad City Mallards # Tulsa Oilers Pacific Division # Idaho Steelheads # Ontario Reign # Colorado Eagles # Utah Grizzlies Playoff Brackets Division Semifinals :Home team is listed first. North Division (1) Toledo Walleye vs. (4) Wheeling Nailers (2) Fort Wayne Komets vs. (3) Kalamazoo Wings East Division (1) Florida Everblades vs. (4) Orlando Solar Bears (2) South Carolina Stingrays vs. (3) Reading Royals Central Division (1) Allen Americans vs. (4) Tulsa Oilers (2) Rapid City Rush vs. (3) Quad City Mallards Pacific Division (1) Idaho Steelheads vs. (4) Utah Grizzlies (2) Ontario Reign vs. (3) Colorado Eagles Division Finals :Home team is listed first. North Division (1) Toledo Walleye vs. (2) Fort Wayne Komets East Division (1) Florida Everblades vs. (2) South Carolina Stingrays Central Division (1) Allen Americans vs. (2) Rapid City Rush Pacific Division (2) Ontario Reign vs. (4) Utah Grizzlies Conference Finals :Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference (North #1) Toledo Walleye vs. (East #2) South Carolina Stingrays Western Conference (Central #1) Allen Americans vs. (Pacific #2) Ontario Reign Kelly Cup Finals :Home team is listed first. (Central #1) Allen Americans vs. (East #2) South Carolina Stingrays Statistical leaders Skaters These are the top ten skaters based on points. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes Goaltending This is a combined table of the top five goaltenders based on goals against average and the top five goaltenders based on save percentage, with at least 240 minutes played. The table is sorted by GAA, and the criteria for inclusion are bolded. ''GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime Losses; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SV% = Save percentage; SO = Shutouts; TOI = Time on ice (in minutes) References See also * 2014–15 ECHL season * List of ECHL seasons Category:Kelly Cup playoffs Category:2014–15 ECHL season